


Tales of Coccinelle and Chat Mal

by hopesartcastle



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopesartcastle/pseuds/hopesartcastle
Summary: Chaos ensues when a portal opens that bridges together 2 realities.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Tales of Coccinelle and Chat Mal

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually written by my younger sister. She shared the story with me and I thought it was super fun so I beta'd it for her to the best of my ability and thought I'd share it here!

Ladybug and Cat Noir just defeated Prime Queen for their second time but as they overlook the recently saved city, Ladybug sees a giant black door decorated with red spots on a bridge. She swings over to inspect the curious giant door, opens it, and goes through the bright lighted entryway. After her eyes adjust to her new surroundings, she sees Cat blanc.

“Kitty?” She asks, confused.

“Milady?” Her white kitten questions.

“You’re akumatized!” They both say simultaneously pointing at each other accusingly like a popular meme.

Ladybug’s face shows pure confusion. Cat Blanc takes advantage of this opportunity and kicks her feet from under her. He hops on top of her to pin her down.

“Where's the akuma?!” He asks angrily.

“What akuma?” Ladybug asks with a bit of fear in her voice.

“You can’t fool me this time, Redbug! I need your akuma!” 

“Redbug?” She shakes away the odd nickname and addresses the other issue, “I don’t have an akuma! Are you ok, Kitty?” 

“No!” He yells with watery eyes. “I’m not ok after what happened today!” 

He creates a mega cataclysm, his hands getting closer to her miraculous until Cat Noir grabs his wrists and looks to Ladybug with a grin, “I gacha, Ladybug!” 

Now Cat Blanc is the one with the confused expression. This allows Ladybug to stand back up. Not a second later, a black yoyo wraps it’s way around Ladybug’s waist and hurls her to the side. This leaves the two different colored cats to fight amongst themselves. Antibug lands next to the fighting kittens and ties them up with her yoyo.

“Who’s the real Chat Mal?” the Antibug asks.

“Chat Mal?” Cat Noir asks, thinking he must have heard her wrong.

“Hmm.” Antibug taps her finger to her chin in thought. “I think that Cat “Noir” is an akumatized Chat Mal, and “Chat Mal” is a sentimonster by that bird, Ms. Feather!” 

“Wait, what?!” Cat Noir asks, unsure of where to start with how confusing that statement was. He is now assuming that the white version of himself standing in front of him must be this ‘Chat Mal’ but he has no idea who ‘Ms Feather’ might be.

Antibug untangles them quickly, wraps her yoyo around Chat Mal’s waist just as fast and throws him against a wall so that she can tie up Cat Noir.

“I’m sorry, kitty, but I have to break your bell again.” She says with regret towards Cat Noir.

She grabs the shiny sphere off of his neck and smashes it on the floor but nothing happens. She proceeds to take off and break his belt and his baton but neither object holds an akuma.. 

She sighs, “I’m sorry...” 

She closes her eyes and takes off his ring which reveals Adrien. She turns to face Chat Mal and opens her eyes again so she can walk over to him. She reaches for his arm but is stopped by Hawkmoth who grabs her wrist and throws her to the side. He looks at both Adrien and Chat Mal.

“Adrien? You’re Chat Mal? and- and there’s two of you?! That’s impossible!” Hawkmoth exclaims.

“H- how do you know who I am?” Adrien asks.

Hawkmoth’s eyes widen as if he was just caught red handed. “I uh- You’re the son of the famous fashion designer, Gabriel Agreste, aren’t you?“ 

“Oh, ya.” Adrien remarks, thinking it funny that sometimes he forgets that he is famous.

“I’ll deal with you two later. First I need to find Coccinelle.” The man in the purple suit says.

He starts to leave but Adrien calls out, “Coccinelle? You mean Antibug?”

“Antibug? No. Coccinelle, your accomplice.”

“What are you talking about? The sentimonster looks just like Antibug.” 

“Did something happen to your head? Coccinelle isn’t a senticreature. She’s a villain of paris.”

“You’re the villain of Paris!”

“I might be your enemy but I’m trying to save Paris from you and Coccinelle! To prevent you from fixing the miraculous and allowing the guardian to make a wish.”

“That’s not true! Ladybug and I are trying to stop you and Mayura from making the wish!”

“Mayura?”

“Your wife! The woman with the peacock miraculous.”

“My wife is Ms. Feather and neither of us desire to make a wish. It comes with too high of a price.” Hawkmoth finishes.

Adrien sees Ladybug approaching from a distance. He runs behind a furnace looking structure on top of the building so he can hide his identity. Hawkmoth looks in the direction that Adrien saw Ladybug.

“Redbug? I haven’t akumatized anyone yet.” Hawkmoth thinks out loud.

“That’s not Redbug! It’s my partner, Ladybug!” Adrien corrects.

“What are you-” He looks around and sees that Chat Mal is nowhere in sight. “Where’s the other Chat Mal?”

Ladybug lands and ties up Hawkmoth.

“What did you do with Cat Noir?!” She demands.

“Cat Noir?” Hawkmoth asks.

“Nothing! I’m right here! Just don’t look! Antibug- Coccinelle took my miraculous.”

“Coccinelle?” Ladybug gasps. Whatever her name is, that would mean Hawkmoth has the black cat miraculous to himself. “I’ll find a way to get you another miraculous, kitty.” Before Ladybug could give more instruction, a long haired Mayura lands next to where Adrien is hiding. 

“No need for that, Redbug. He can borrow mine.” The blue skinned woman says nicely.

“Ms. Feather, no!” Hawkmoth yells, still tied up by Ladybug’s yoyo. But it was too late. Ms. Feather took off her miraculous, revealing her identity as Nathalie, and gave the miraculous to Adrien.

“Nathalie?” Adrien asks.

“You were bound to find out someday.” She smiles and grazes her hand against his cheek.

“Mr. Agreste’s assistant?!” Ladybug exclaims, furrowing her brows in shock.

Adrien puts on the miraculous and the blue kwami appears.

“Oooh yay! A new holder! How exciting! Oh and Mrs. Nathalie is still here!” the little kwami says with excitement.

“Mrs?” Adrien asks, wondering if there is a Mr. Sancoeur he was unaware of.

Before Adrien could give ‘Mrs.’ another thought, the kwami speaks again, “Alright, son of my favorite holders, my transformation phrase is ‘Duusu, spread my feathers!’”

I’m in the heat of the battle, I need to take this opportunity and help Ladybug, no matter how confusing everything is, Adrien thinks just before transforming. After his transformation was done, Ladybug walks over, keeping her yoyo around Hawkmoth.

“I guess I can’t call you ‘kitty’ huh?” She says.

“Right. My name is Feather Light.”

Suddenly Chat Mal appears with Coccinelle right behind him. Feather Light creates an eagle senticreature and orders it to defend them against Coccinelle and Chat Mal. Coccinelle manages to dodge the eagle and tie up Ladybug.

“Senticreature, save Ladybug!” Feather Light orders. The eagle uses the strength of its wings to blow Coccinelle away, freeing Ladybug.

“Mega-cataclysm!” Chat Mal calls and shoots the ball of energy to the floor of the roof that they were all standing on, causing half of it to disappear.

Hawkmoth and Ladybug advance toward Chat Mal.

“What are you doing? Aren’t you working with Cat Blanc?” Ladybug asks.

She uses her yoyo to try and get the white cat, he dodges. “I’m not Cat Blanc! I’m Chat Mal!” He yells as he reaches for Hawkmoth’s cane and misses. 

“Chaton!” Coccinelle calls out from the side.

Chat Mal jumps up out of the reach of Hawkmoth and Ladybug. Coccinelle throws him the Black Cat Miraculous which is caught by the eagle senticreature. Feather Light sees that the eagle attempts to break the miraculous.

“Wait, senticreature, stop!” Feather Light demands.

The eagle releases the ring out of its talons and Chat Mal leaps up again to catch the ring.

“Mega-cataclysm!” Chat Mal puts the white energy into the palm of his hand where the miraculous sits.

“No!” Ladybug cries.

Chat Mal smirks evilly. Nathalie sees that they are struggling and decides to step into the battle and confront Coccinelle. 

“Mega-cataclysm!” Chat Mal calls and lunges towards Hawkmoth.

Just before Chat Mal’s hand reaches Hawkmoth’s chest, Feather Light jumps in between them. The ball of white energy is thrusted into Feather Light’s chest and the boy fades to black dust.

“No! Adrien!” Hawkmoth cries.

“Adrien?” Ladybug questions.

Nathalie comes from behind, grabs Chat Mal’s arm and throws him off the building, Coccinelle jumps off to catch him. As if things couldn’t get worse, an akuma flies in and attaches onto Ladybug’s yoyo.

“G- Purplemoth!” Nathalie addresses who Ladybug had thought this entire time was Hawkmoth.

Purplemoth responds, “It’s not me! What’s happening!?” 

Ladybug gets an illuminated butterfly shape around her eyes and hears, “Antibug, I am Hawkmoth. The different versions of yourselves have destroyed Cat Noir? Now you have the ability to use as many anticharms as you want! In return you must give me the Black Cat Miraculous and yours too!” 

“Yes, Hawkmoth. I will antiDESTROY THAT WHITE CAT!” 

Nathalie turns to the man in the purple suit, “Purplemoth, you must send an akuma to Coccinelle before anything else happens!” 

He releases a butterfly from his cane and akumatizes Coccinelle. “Redbug, I am Purplemoth. You must help me and the greater good to help us battle Antibug! She has become overpowered with anger!” 

“Yes, Purplemoth. Everyone must be saved!” Redbug responds.

Nathalie puts her hand on Purplemoth’s shoulder, “Be careful and don't lose the akuma while you’re battling them. We have to get Ladybug and Cat Noir home before the portals close again forever.” 

“Yes...Thank you, Nathalie”

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 is in the works!  
> I'll be sure to let Hali know any positive reviews :P


End file.
